prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Nature Rune
Nature Runes are runes that ironically, let you do things that are anything but natural. They require 44 Prunecrafting to make but you already knew that amirite? At one point before The Great Turnback, getting 91 Prunecrafting in order to craft double natures was every skiller's dream, as it was one of the fastest and most consistent moneymaking methods in the game, however, thanks to a great deal of you-know-what, nature runes have gotten so dirt cheap that, not knowing what to do with them, players started alching them for the lolz. Uses The most popular use for the Nature Rune is the high alchemy spell. This is a spell that lets you turn bullshit into shiny moneys and seeing how Prunescape is 2% evil and 99.9001% bullshit (so shit that it can't even do its Maths properly,) this is a very useful spell. They can also be used to cast: *Bind, Snare, and Entangle, these spells last for less than 0 seconds and do next to no damage. Use Ancients instead. *Superheat item, useful for saving inventory space while mining (1 mithril bar takes up less space than 1 mith ore and 4 coals,) can also turn a casual discussion on the forums into a heated argument. *Bones Two Bananas, it had to happen somewhere *Bones Two Peaches, this is unlocked by completing the Mario-Training-Arena minigame *Remote Farm, there are no televisions in Prunescape so players watch re-runs of crops instead, this spell lets you change the channel *Enchant Crossbow Bolt, gives rangers access to more special attacks *Plank Make, instead of paying pennies to the sawmill operator, why not just turn your coins into planks instead? *Fertile Soil, who wants to have sex with this mound of dirt? Anyone? *Energy Transfer, involves getting out an electric guitar, unlocking several new music tracks via glitching, and somehow getting everyone to sit down around you. Change in Alchemy Value At the start of October 2011, Fagex made the following announcement: "Yesterday we made a stupid and unnecessary change to the high alchemy value of nature runes. The price of the nature runes was at a level where it was possible to buy them and alch them for a profit (in other words, lots of hyperobese ten year olds who are NOT bots oversupplied the market with nature runes because they've been playing all day, stupid kids.) This had no impact on other items you would commonly alch (because as everybody knows, making money through noncombat skills is a dead horse,) and meant that as you reached level 55 in Magic, you could buy a few nature runes, alch them, and then use the profits to buy more. Effectively this meant you could not level all the way up to 200 million XP in Magic (Are you fucking kidding me Jagex? Do you not know how long doing that would take?!) for no cost (in fact for a profit,) which is not like the Melee and Ranging skills and therefore is not how the skill is intended to work. To maintain the value of having 99 Magic (we give no shit about 91 Prunecrafting,) and the value of commonly alched items such as yew longbows and mithril platebodies (which still could have been alched, given how alching nature runes was only profitable because there was an oversupply of them,) we felt this stupid solution was necessary. Fuck you skillers! -Fat, C.E.O. of Fagex"